Database
by SexyBonBon
Summary: 5 Games, 120 Tributes, 120 different stories, 2 victors, and counting. All told here.
1. 24 to Life: 24th Hunger Games

**This will be a collection of my stories. Not much will be given away other than about the Tributes and the placing of the Games. This one is my first story but I am very proud of the love story that took place haha. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **24 To Life: 24th Hunger Games**

 **Type: SYOT**

 **World: AU, Alpha**

 **Posted: Feb, 29th 2017**

 **Completed: Mar, 27th 2017**

 **ARENA:**

My first SYOT was a no twist, no mess affair. A simple SYOT for my first time. This reflected in my Arena. A dark, red-wood forest dotted with caves and a simple stream. Other than the caves, the shelter was little to none, leaving most Tributes exposed to the elements. Food was plentiful but like the water, you needed to know how to find it.

 **MUTTS:**

The Wendigo would drag people down to the depths of it's cave, locking it inside an old, leaky cell. The kidnapped Tributes waited here to be eaten.

 **TRIBUTES:**

 **District 1:**

 **Consus Zephyrus (15) and Lavina Zephyrus (18)**

 _Brother and sister pair convinced to volunteer for the publicity. Lavina was the more submissive of the pair and the weakest. Conus was spunky and a little bit hot-headed. The pair grew up on a smallholding in One with their little brother Pyter._

 **District 2:**

 **Atlas Geo (18) and Selina Kayl (17)**

 _Atlas Geo lost his brother, Zeus Geo, the previous year. Enraged at his killer, the District Eleven female, later became the victor, he volunteered himself to get revenge. Set on killing the District Eleven Tributes. He grew up with an abusive father. Selina Kayl was Reaped after the chosen volunteer, Camilla, backed out._

 **District 3:**

 **Abel Drive (12) and Zelda Lu (13)**

 _Able's name was in the bowl twenty times for his first Reaping. His family was worried and begged for him not to be chosen. Zelda never really fitted into the whole technology side of District 3. She never could wrap her head around computers. She felt like failure so when she was Reaped, she didn't expect to be missed._

 **District 4:**

 **Ezra Talcott (17) and Kaya Amazon (18)**

 _Ezra was born into a family of fisherman and trained with his brother Carter in case he was ever Reaped. Sadly, his father worries were correct. Kaya was born outside of the District to the last surviving family beyond the District. However, when her brother became sick, Kaya took up her Four citizenship and volunteered for the Games._

 **District 5:**

 **Oliver Powers (16) Aziel Moore (15)**

 _Oliver was the main caregiver for his brother after their mother's death forcing them to live with the alcoholic, abusive father. Aziel was a prankster that volunteered for her friend, Caitlyn who was Reaped. She was Five's, second volunteer._

 **District 6:**

 **Kendrick Everborn (18) and Acacia Quinn (12)**

 _Kendrick Everborn was Reaped with the dark secret. He was secretly gay in a District that did not accept such a thing. Acacia was the daughter of the only victor of District Six, Fadelma._

 **District 7:**

 **River Phoenix (14) and Sabrina Cole (15)**

 _River had a tree fall on him as a child, cut down by his mother. This made money hard and forced the boy to have a brace on his back for the rest of his life. Sabrina was a lumber yard worker but took every opportunity to sneak away from the job and relax._

 **District 8:**

 **Tobais Murkon (16) and Loveless Stone (16)**

 _Tobais was a bright child but sadly, he had lost his speech, leaving him with a speech implant. However, he never let that keep him down. Loveless was born to a family of rebels from the dark days. One by one, they were killed off in freak accidents. Loveless volunteered when her little cousin, Moon Stone, was Reaped._

 **District 9:**

 **Bug Doe (16) and Finley Magik (13)**

 _Bug's name was in the bowl multiple times, due to him coming from a rather poor family. Finley, on the other hand, was part of a gang after she ran away from the orphanage at seven. She wanted to prove that she was stronger than most girls her age._

 **District 10:**

 **Crown Leroy (17) and Fora Kyker (18)**

 _Crown was a player and a cruel boy, his life orbiting around girls and popularity. His mother was from the Capitol and his father owned a popular shop. Fora worked in a factory, cutting up meat to be shipped to the Capitol._

 **District 11:**

 **Neki Ompoto (12) and Finch Maylor (16)**

 _Neki's father was a rebel, killed after the dark days, leaving him an orphan. Finch worked in the grape garden, taking whippings to keep her brothers safe._

 **District 12:**

 **Ashton Khell (15) and Tira Brookie (15)**

 _Ashton was the main caregiver for his brother Mick but the young boy was later shot by drunk Peacekeepers, leaving Ashton depressed. Tira was the spoiled daughter of the Mayor of twelve._

 **SPOILERS AHEAD**

 **Final Placing:**

 **24th: Neki Ompoto, District 11 Male-Strangled by Atlas Geo**

 **23rd: Crown Leory, District 10 Male-Spear thrown by Conus Zephyrus**

 **22nd: River Pheonix, District 7 Male-Decapitated by Selina Kayl**

 **21st: Tiara Brookie, District 12 Female-Stabbed in the chest by Ezra Talcot**

 **20th: Zelda Lu, District 3 Female- Suffocated in wet mud**

 **19th: Aziel Moore, District 5 Female-Stabbed through the eye by Lavina Zephyrus**

 **18th: Oliver Powers, District 5 Male- Maced by Atlas Geo**

 **17th: Sabrina Cole, District 7 Female- Internal head injury caused by Crown**

 **16th: Consus Zephyrus, District 1 Male- Throat slit by Finch Maylor**

 **15th: Kaya Amazon, District 4 Female- Stabbed with a spear by Ashton Khell**

 **14th: Tobias Murkon, District 8 Male- Eaten by Wendigo Mutt**

 **13th: Fora Kyker, District 10 Female- Head Smashed in by Wendigo Mutt**

 **12th: Selina Kayl, District 2 Female- Internal bleeding caused by Wendigo Mutt**

 **11th: Able Driver, District 3 Male- Killed by heat exhaustion**

 **10th: Loveless Stone, District 8 Female- Arrow to the head, shot by Atlas Geo**

 **9th: Bug Doe, District 9 Male- Stabbed by Ashton Khell**

 **8th: Acacia Quinn, District 6 Female- Stabbed in the head by Lavina Zephyrus**

 **7th: Kendrick Everborn, District 6 Male- Killed by smoke**

 **6th: Finley Magik, District 9 Female- Killed by smoke**

 **5th: Ashton Khell, District 12 Male- Head smashed in by Atlas Geo**

 **4rd: Ezra Talcot, District 4 Male- Head cut off by Atlas Geo**

 **3nd: Finch Maylor, District 11 Female- Speared in the chest by Lavina Zephyrus**

 **2nd: Lavina Zephyrus, District 1 Female- Bled out from a wound infected by Ashton Khell**

 **Victor: Atlas Geo, District 2 Male.**

 **AFTERMATH:**

 _Atlas Geo met with Lavina's little brother on his victory tour, gifted with one of Lavina's favorite fruit, Pomegranate. He also visited their graves. His mentor Agusto Nu also had a child he named after Atlas' brother, Zeus. In the end, Atlas only managed to kill to get revenge for his brother by killing one District Eleven Tribute._


	2. Hell Island: 25th Hunger Games

**I personally think this is my worst story on this site. This is reflected in the Reviews and rushed deaths. However, I keep it up as it is part of my universe as the amazing characters should not be forgotten. Chosen Warriors, Venus and Atropos will be added when I have the free time.**

* * *

 **Hell Island: 25th Hunger Games**

 **Type: SYOT, Quarter Quell**

 **World: AU, Alpha**

 **Posted: Mar, 16th 2017**

 **Completed: July, 16th 2017**

 **Blog: hihg25DOTblogspotDOTcom/**

 **ARENA:**

I had the plan that these years would be forgotten (Katniss could not find the tape). This year was a volcanic, tropical island. Covered in palm trees and crystal blue waters.

 **MUTTS:**

Titan's with one eye who hunted and ate the Tributes alive.

 **TRIBUTES:**

 **District 1:**

 **Aurum Stark (18) and Bellona Scythe (18)**

 _Aurum had his throat torn by a dog as a child and thus lost his ability of speech. He believes this is why he was chosen. Bellona was chosen due to her spoilt personality and attitude. She did not think it was fair._

 **District 2:**

 **Logan Grey (18) and Hap Singer (16)**

 _Logan was a popular career until he killed a trainer for angering him. This lead people to vote him into the arena. Hap was a sweet girl who was wrongly voted into the Games for not other reason than being the Mayor's daughter._

 **District 3:**

 **Daniel Bo (17) and Teje Blair (15)**

 _Daniel was voted into the Games for not being the brightest spark and being a bit of a joker. Teje was chosen for her skills in the technology side of things._

 **District 4:**

 **Poseidon Wesser (16) and Skau Sheerwater (18)**

 _He was voted in for being the mayor's son by jealous citizens. Skau was a fisherman, voted in because no one knew who else to vote for._

 **District 5:**

 **Lux Hymnoor (16) and Andalusia Electra (13)**

 _Lux was voted in because he was gay in a District that was known for beating people of the LGBT community. Leaving behind his boyfriend Brites. Andalusia was a murderer, known District-wide for killing a classmate and teacher after she lost a science project. She was left untouched due to her father being the Mayor._

 **District 6:**

 **Tristan Cathflow (15) and Sherry Calderon (15)**

 _Tristan was framed for the murder of his family, a crime he did not commit. However, he was never able to convince them of this and was voted into the Games. Sherry was voted into the Games for being a known thief around the District, most of all from the bakery._

 **District 7:**

 **Noah Prones (18) and Heavenly Rose (17)**

 _Noah was framed for raping the victor, Gerhard Libora's little sister. In fact, he just broke up with her. However, Gerhard started a campaign against Noah, leaving him with the most votes. Heavenly was raped by the Mayor's son, leaving her a broken wreck. She was voted into the Games to keep her silent about the boy's crimes._

 **District 8:**

 **Wover Breen (18) and Ribbon Kirk (14)**

 _Both Wover and Ribbon came from poor families who spent their days at school or work. They were sadly voted into the Games because no one expected them to get enough votes._

 **District 9:**

 **Enoki Smith (12) and Kirelle Mcphee (18)**

 _Enoki was a con artist. Finding men cheating on their wives or thieves and threaten to tell on them unless they paid him. Enoki was far above natural intelligence. Sadly, this made him many enemies. Kirelle was far more innocent, voted in because of her age._

 **District 10:**

 **Daston Smart (13) and Indy Arnold (15)**

 _Daston suffered from depression and was voted into the Games due to people seeing him as a downer who did not deserve life as he did not enjoy it. Indy was a joker who once accidentally let a group of horses loose through Ten, killing a small little girl. People blamed her._

 **District 11:**

 **Keith Weedon (18) and Trill Poyze (17)**

 _Keith was born to a prostitute and took part in underground gang activities. He once raped a woman before tattooing "used" across her face. The ink was traced back to him and he was arrested. People would rather send in someone like Keith than someone innocent. Trill was a man-eater, going through any man who would give her the time of day. She was entered into the Games by the Capitol to cause drama._

 **District 12:**

 **Altair Mellark (17) and Selena Coal (16)**

 _Altair Mellark (Peeta's great uncle) was the nice guy of the District. Everyone loved him and the bread he sold. Sadly, he gained enough votes from people thinking he was safe for being so kind. Selena was a poor girl from the Seam. People assumed no one would miss her._

 **SPOILERS AHEAD**

 **Final Placing:**

 **24th: Ribbon Kirk, District 8 Female-Head chopped off by Keith Weedon**

 **23rd: Indy Arnold, District 10 Female-Stabbed by Selena Cole**

 **22nd: Teje Blair, District 3 Female-Stabbed by Logan Grey**

 **21st: Logan Grey, District 2 Male- Killed by Bellona Scythe**

 **20th: Bellon Scythe, District 1 Female- Killed by Aurum Stark**

 **19th- Hap Singer, District 2 Female- Arrow to the head, shot by Aurum Stark**

 **18th- Kirelle McPhee, District 9- Throat slit by Poseidon Wasser**

 **17th: Daston Smart, District 10 Male- Crushed by a landslide**

 **16th: Heavenly Rose, District 7 Female- Killed by Smoke**

 **15th: Trill Poyze, District 11 Female- Eaten by Titan**

 **14th: Daniel Bo, District 3 Male- Eaten by Titan**

 **13th: Altair Mellark, District 12-Drowned by Skau**

 **12th: Andalusia Electra, District 5 Female- Hit by a tree trunk**

 **11th: Enoki Smith, District 9 Male- Drowned in Wave**

 **10th: Noah Prones, District 7- Drowned in Wave**

 **9th: Sherry Caldron, District 6- Stabbed by Wover Breen**

 **8th: Poseidon Wasser, District 4- Shot by Aurum Stark**

 **7th: Skau Sheerwater, District 4- Shot by Aurum Stark**

 **6th: Tristan Cathflow, District 6- Throat slit by Selena Coal**

 **5th: Selena Coal, District 12- Sliced by Lux Hymnoor**

 **4th: Wover Breen, District 8- Trident to the back, Thrown by Keith Weedon**

 **3rd: Keith Weedon, District 11-Blown up by a mine, set off by Aurum Stark**

 **2nd: Aurum Stark, District 1-Suicide, Blew himself up.**

 **Victor: Lux Hymnoor, District 5**

 **AFTERMATH:**

 _Lux went back home to find that his District still did not support his sexuality. Even his parents hoped the Arena had changed their son, rather than pleased to have him back. Becuase of this, Lux shut off his family and married his boyfriend, Brites. The games were so terrible, from too many Arena related deaths to Lux's accidental winning that most tapes were burned and the Capitol likes to pretend such things never happened._


End file.
